


【GGAD】 【养女儿小甜饼】最美的情书（一发完）

by sweettomato



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children of Characters, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettomato/pseuds/sweettomato
Summary: 食用说明： gg和ad谷仓蜜月研究各种黑魔法的时候，其实搞出了一个娃，但是gg一直不知道，ad把她藏得很好，但是女儿是个少女了，因为和ad吵架，离家出走来找gg





	【GGAD】 【养女儿小甜饼】最美的情书（一发完）

诸事顺利！  
搞完传销大会的格林德沃刚刚回到纽蒙迦德，他脱下了自己的大衣。  
文达接过他的大衣，顺便丢给他一颗炸弹，“有个红发美人儿在等你，霍格沃兹来的哦。”  
“你说什么？”格林德沃看着自己的得力手下，异色的双眸明显带着几分震惊。这怎么可能？  
“我觉得事情不是你想的那样。”文达眼见自己老大露出了这幅表情，她觉得自己应该狠狠心打破老大的美好幻想。当然了，她不太确定接下来她要说的话，是会让老大更高兴，还是让他不高兴。“你女儿在等你。”  
格林德沃顿时一脸莫名其妙，“我哪来的女儿？”  
文达微微一笑，“她坚持说她是你的女儿。”  
格林德沃对此表示质疑，“她说你们就信？有没有搞错？”  
文达解释说：“首先她长得很像你，所以她压根不用说直接刷脸就行了。其次，她姓邓布利多。”  
“邓布利多！”格林德沃的脸色变了，他推开了大厅的门。现在他有点迫不及待地想见见这位邓布利多了。

在打开大门的那一瞬间，格林德沃只觉得自己眼前一亮。他看到了一个长相俏丽的小女巫，拥有一头红藻似的长发。小姑娘身上穿着斯莱特林的制服，她怀里抱着一只凤凰。  
文达没有说错，这确实是个小美人儿，而且五官酷似他。像到格林德沃看得目瞪口呆，一时之间不知该开口说些什么。  
“你好。”小姑娘很大方地和他打了招呼。  
“你好。你是一个斯莱特林？”格林德沃试图打破这种尴尬，他努力在找话题。虽然世人说他擅长银舌诡辩，但是作为一个毫无经验的新手爸爸，他实在也很紧张。看到一个斯莱特林确实让他有点意外，他原本以为会看到一只小狮子的。  
“因为我血统纯正、诡计多端啊。”小姑娘脸上带着一个狡黠的笑容。  
“你多大了？”  
“你猜？”小姑娘还是笑眯眯地看着格林德沃，只是这次的笑容里带了几分揶揄的意思。  
“12岁，哦，不准确地说应该是11岁。”格林德沃差点没有狠狠拍了拍自己的脑袋，他真是问了个傻问题。还好还好，还没有到麻烦的teenage，没有让他这个连新手村都没出的爸爸，一上来就接个地狱级难度的任务。“你叫什么名字？”  
“你再猜猜。”  
“阿利安娜？” 即使事隔经年，再次提起这个名字，格林德沃还是有点小心翼翼，。  
“猜错了。那是我姑妈的名字。”小姑娘微微噘起了小嘴，说出了自己的名字，“我叫伊丽莎白。”  
“伊丽莎白？”格林德沃一时没想到，为什么会叫这个名字。上帝的誓约吗？欧洲的主人忍不住摸了摸自己别在衣襟上的血誓瓶。  
“因为我像伊丽莎白一世一样本该是婚生子，却因为双亲失和变成了私生子。”  
“我很抱歉。不过至少私生子是爱之子（love child）。”格林德沃的眼睛里充满了歉意。  
“我也很抱歉，我刚才是逗你的。”小女巫淘气地笑了起来，“我的真名是艾里斯（Iris ）。”  
“彩虹？鸢尾花？真是个好名字。”他的女儿确实是一朵美丽的鸢尾花，他的彩虹，他的金杯，她是爸爸的小小可爱女儿。他想拥着她，搂着她，他无比珍贵的宝石！他的小小红宝石。但是格林德沃一时之间还不敢有所动作，他怕自己太过热情，吓坏了小丫头。  
“我知道你的母语是德语，不知道你的英文水平如何？”  
“一般一般。”格林德沃自嘲地笑了笑，也就是说甜言蜜语能骗到一个英伦情人的水平。  
“在英语里，艾里斯还有一个意思，指虹膜。”小姑娘意有所指地看着格林德沃那双异色的眼睛，“而你有虹膜异色症。”  
因为身高差的缘故，小姑娘要努力地仰头才能看着格林德沃的眼睛说话。格林德沃觉得自己果然是没有育儿经验，他早就应该蹲下来和小姑娘说话的，但是现在他只想把小姑娘给抱起来。手伸到一半，他又僵在了半空，这会不会太突兀了？  
“不就是个抱抱吗？”小姑娘叹了口气，主动抱住了素未谋面的亲爹的大腿。格林德沃赶紧把女儿给一把抱了起来。  
小姑娘还在感慨，“你们大人真麻烦。幸好家长这种东西，我只有两个就够了。”  
“两个？”  
“我爸和我叔。”小姑娘一脸嫌弃的样子，然后悄悄和格林德沃咬耳朵，“对了，我名义上是阿不福思的女儿哦，阿不思是我叔叔来着。”  
“阿不福思的女儿！”这个消息实在是太过震撼了，格林德沃差点把怀里的女儿给扔了，幸好他及时稳住了。“这倒是解释了很多事情。但你平时就叫你爸阿不思？”阿不思还真是煞费苦心，把女儿给藏得很好，难怪他之前一直都不知道自己有个那么大的女儿。  
“不是，但我现在生他气呢，所以他降级了，而且我离家出走来找你了。先说好，你不能像阿不思一样摆出老爸的架子哦，不然我会连你也不要，让你们谁也找不到我的。”  
“那你需要一个朋友吗，可以平等对话的那种？”  
“不需要呀，福克斯就是我的好朋友啊。”小姑娘很干脆地拒绝了。“所以就算离家出走我也带着它，现在阿不思，不，我想想还是很生气，决定再给他降一级，教授先生是个孤家寡人了。”  
“那你需要什么啊？”格林德沃十分无奈，看来讨好女儿并不是件十分容易的事情。  
“一个同谋，会保密的那种。”小姑娘得意地笑了笑。  
“好吧，那我们先来谈谈你为什么生阿不思的气？”格林德沃点点头，父女间的攻守同盟算是正式建立了。  
“因为……”小姑娘开始说起来龙去脉。

“我女儿那么好看，收了很多情书，也很正常。”格林德沃努力稳定自己的情绪，他要当个慈祥的爸爸，和颜悦色地对女儿说话，至于那些敢觊觎他女儿的小崽子们，先拖到黑名单里，等他有空了再收拾他们。  
“一般一般了。”小姑娘学着格林德沃刚才的口气，“你应该看看我爸爸收到的那些情书，那才叫壮观呢。我就说他凭什么没收我的信件？”  
“我会和他好好谈谈情书这件事的。”格林德沃尽力让自己不要在女儿露出咬牙切齿的凶狠表情，他敢肯定教授先生很快就会收到一封最新的情书了。  
“你不会和他吵架吧？”小姑娘敏锐得看着格林德沃。  
“当然不会，我会写信给他的。”格林德沃柔声哄着女儿，“你也累了吧，先去洗个澡，准备吃晚餐了。我们马上要有贵客登门拜访了。”

教授先生果然收到了一封最新的情书，这封吼叫信上说你以后不会有别的追求者了。比起情书，这封情绪激烈的信件或许应该称为恐吓信，更加贴切。但是格林德沃在信的末尾提到了小姑娘在他那里，为了女儿，教授先生决定他要去一趟纽蒙迦德了。

“把我女儿还来。”教授的开场白非常直接。  
“我们的女儿，谢谢。”格林德沃靠近老情人的耳边低语，语气比动作更暧昧。“等价交换嘛，你想从我身边带走我们的孩子，只要给我一个孩子来交换，也就是说我们可以要个二胎了。”  
“别做梦了！你知道这个孩子是怎么有的？我们当初搞了那么多学术研究，胡乱尝试了各种黑魔法，谁知道到底是哪个起效了？”邓布利多简直哭笑不得。  
“那就全部再试一遍好了。”格林德沃笑了，他敏锐地抓住了重点。“既然你的意思不是第二胎不行，而是不知道正确步骤的话。如果第二个孩子也是女儿的话，名字我已经想好了，就叫她莉莉萝丝吧。”格林德一把搂住了自己的爱人。他有预感这会是个很激烈的晚上，他们的第二个孩子肯定会孕育成功 。大女儿是鸢尾花，小女儿是百合花和玫瑰花。而他的良人是沙仑的玫瑰花，是谷中的百合花。

 

“啊……我觉得这太疯狂了，无论如何你这样含着我肯定是没用的……”已经禁欲多年的教授无法经受这样强烈的刺激，他眼角噙着泪，说话剧烈喘气。  
“谁知道呢？魔法可是很神秘的哦！阿尔，你想不想更疯狂一点？”黑魔王抬起脸来对着自己的爱人邪魅一笑，继续低头，顺手拿下自己衣襟上的血誓瓶送入教授的身体里。  
“嗯呢！”教授释放了自己。  
就在这时，他们听到了敲门声响起，一个童稚的声音传来，“教授先生，我决定原谅你了。你要是给我讲个睡前故事的话，我让你再次变成世界上最好的爸爸。”  
嗯，看起来有个女儿确实是件挺疯狂的事情，新手爸爸格林德沃先生就算是个黑魔王，也要努力适应。但是艾里斯，他的女儿，是他写过最美的情书，写给他的阿尔。

一发完

**Author's Note:**

> ps:儿童节的小甜饼当然要有小朋友 ，祝大家儿童节快乐。这篇差点就叫喜当爹、爸，我回来了或者孽债 。大家唱起来，美丽的戈德里克，留不住我的爸爸，纽蒙迦德那么大，有没有我的家？
> 
> nds：夹带了一点点私货，两个女儿的名字，其实以我的私心，这篇最想叫《鸢尾花的法则》。嗯，就这样。


End file.
